Dirty Little Secret
by Droshin
Summary: Sweetie has the perfect life, perfect friends, and a perfect coltfriend and IT. IS. BORING! but how will she react when her little secret, a to the side relationship with your favorite dragon, is found out by her best friend, who happens to have a crush on the same dragon. (this is placed years in the future when the cmc are 19)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypony! I'm here again for my second pony fanfic! I figured I would base this on my favourite crusader in her teen years. So let's start, shall we?

(Ready, set GO!)

Sweetie was trotting towards Twilights house as she did every Saturday. She Never knew what twilight had in store for her, whether it was a good book or a new spell. Either way she loved visiting.

She'd had a very good morning. It started with her waking up to Rarity cooking her favourite breakfast. Eggs Benedict with frozen waffles. Then around ten she met her friends out at Sweet Apple Acres where they tried to help Scootaloo get a cutie mark. Even though Sweetie and Applebloom had gotten theirs a long time ago she had not had their luck.

After an hour or two of trying apple bucking and sheep wrestling they decided to call it a day. Scoot went to sulk while watching Rainbowdash breaking through clouds. She and Applebloom walked through town before they saw Sweeties' Coltfriend Notestar. Like her, he had a musical talent for singing. They fit together perfectly, a bit too perfect for Sweetie. She liked him but everyday he would do everything so perfectly, and sure that's good for most girls but not her. she wanted someone who could bite back hard.

Now here she was, walking towards Twilights tree library, about to learn some magic, read some books... and see her secret. She blushed at the thought of her biggest and most important secret, one she could barely believe herself. She calmed herself down before knocking on the door.

She heard twilight yell something before the door opens to a tall dragon, a bit taller than her. He was once so small too, always around her size, but now he was larger than her in all aspects: muscular, taller, lengthier. However he was thin for a dragon.

"Hello Spike!" Sweetie greeted the dragon and trotted in. Spike nodded as she entered, Twilight was in the corner with a new book. "Hey Twi, I heard you ordered a few new books?"

Twilight turned around. She was a bit older now but looked the same thanks to the magic of the princess a few years back which turned her into an Alicorn. Even though she had the princess reverse it so that she could lead a normal life, the spell takes time to wear off. The effect was that for the next few years of her life the aging process would be slowed considerably. "Yes I have, I got a few for you as well. I know you've been reading a lot of fiction and folklore lately concerning Manticores, dragons, and Hydras, so I ordered a few for you." She then handed Sweetie a few copies of _Manticore Fever_, _What a dragon loves_, and _Hydra days_.

"Thanks Twilight, this is awesome!" Sweetie walked to Twilights small couch and fell into a story about a young Hydra surviving the world alone, after his family was killed by quicksand. After a few hours Sweetie put the book down as Twilight walked down to her lab under the library to go over some earlier research.

"So..." Sweetie turned around to see Spike walking over to her. "What books did you get this time?" He asked as if he didn't know. He was the one picking the books up from the train station. She smiled, knowing that he already knew, he always knows.

She showed him the books and talked about the one she had been reading. After a few minutes she was sure Twilight had made herself busy down in the lab. "So Spike" She says, her voice getting a bit more flirty.

"Yea?" He looks at her, smiling.

"Thanks for being my little secret." She leaned forward and kissed him.

(done)

Me: There you go guys! I think this will be a very interesting fic to do; I would also like to say thanks to my beta! Anything to say Sophia?

S: You suck with grammar and spelling. You have the skill set of a nine year old.

Me: Yea... that's Sophia!


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I made my last chapter short on purpose, I do that to all my stories, this one will be longer!

(ALLONS-Y)

Spike had woken up that morning with a good feeling. It was saturday after all, and he know who was coming over. He was her little secret, and she was what he looked forward to all week. It was weird, liking Sweetie Belle, especially with his old crush on her big sister Rarity.

He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He did his usual saturday routine: brush teeth, shine scales, put on deodorant. After he got all of this done he went to fix breakfast but was surprised to find that twilight already had ruby pancakes on the table waiting for him.

"Morning Spike, I thought I would make you a little breakfast. Good surprise?" She turned to him in a ridiculous kiss the cook apron. He nearly burst out laughing.

"Thanks Twilight, looks great." He sat down to his freshly made pancakes. He wondered where twilight had learned to cook with gems. Looking around he saw his cook book out on the counter. _Should've known_ he thought to himself. He quickly scarfed down the pancakes, surprised at how good they tasted. After his meal Twi told him to go pick up a shipment of books at the train station. "Alright," He said walking out the door.

He liked Ponyville in the morning: the fresh morning dew, the ponies setting up in the market for a new day of selling their goods. It was busy, yet strangely relaxing. As he was walking through town he saw a slightly sulking scootaloo walking towards the station as well.

"Hey Scootaloo, what's wrong?" She turned to him, before turning around and pointing her flank at him. He blushed for a few seconds before understanding she was motioning to her blank flank. "Oh, well I'm sure you will get it sooner or later. So you headed to the train station as well?"

"No, no I'm not. I'm just walking aimlessly.. don't feel like watching Rainbow Dash fly perfectly while I'm on the ground with my failure of a existence." The years of trying and failing to get a cutie mark had taken it's toll on her.

"Come on, don't be like that. You'll get it some day! Come on, why not help me out with some books I have to get to the library, it'll give you something to do," Spike asked hopefully. He didn't like to see his friends sad.

"Why not?" She trotted over to him and they started towards the train station. It was a silent and kinda awkward walk for Spike. When they got there they walked to the loading carts and were directed by a worker to the cart that held their boxes. Opening the box car draw they jumped in and looked around.

"There it is" Spike said as he found three boxes, two marked library, one marked Sweetie. Twilight made sure they marked it this way so they didn't confuse them. Scootaloo eyed the boxes. "You carry Sweeties, it's the lightest." He picked up the 2 boxes like they were nothing.

"Well aren't you a gentleman, and a strong one at that, how heavy are those boxes? They're huge." Spike shrugged as they walked out the car, Sweeties box on Scoot's back. "Hey, Sweetie belle is so lucky." Spike glanced at her questionably. "Well, shes got Applebloom as a best friend, Note as the perfect boyfriend. Twilight teaches her magic, She can sing like there is no tomorrow. I mean seriously, does the girl have ANYTHING in her life that's bad, or that she's not proud of?" Scootaloo sighs slightly. "Above all that, she's so pretty, I'm just some kind of tomboy."

"You're not that bad" Spike cut in. Scoot looks at him doubtfully. "I mean you're athletic, funny, and pretty cool. You're way different from most the ponies in this town, and I mean that in the best possible way. And don't give me that 'I'm ugly' shit, you're really pretty. I mean yea you don't have that curly hair sweetie has but some mares dream of that long purple mane you have, and spend money on getting their hair as straight as yours." Scoot rolled her eyes and looked away. Spike guessed she thought he was lying when in reality she was hiding a huge blush on her face.

When they arrived at the library Spike set down the boxes and sighed, looking for the library key. It would seem Twilight went shopping after he left. Scootaloo took the chance to look in Sweeties box. "Let's see what this egghead reads..." She scrambled through the 4 books reading the titles. Two of the books caught her attention, though she only had time to slip one of them out before Spike had the door unlocked. She chucked it in a bush so she could get it later.

"Come on, let's get these in" He picks up his boxes and walked in, Scoot following behind him. She put the box down and watched him take the books out of the boxes and arrange them on Twilights desk. "Well thanks Scootaloo, but I have some cleaning to do. See you later?"

"How about this saturday?!" She blurted out. He turned to her with a smile and nodded. "Ok... well see you." She trotted out the door and grabbed the book. " I might need this... " She said holding a copy of _Dragon sexuality and love interests. _"But why would Sweetie need this? She has Note... well whatever, I'm sure Miss Perfect isn't up to something. She never is... guess it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on her though." Scoot trotted away laughing as Twilight appeared in front of her house, her teleporting powers working smoothly.

Later that day there was a knock at the door. "SPIKE, GET THE DOOR PLEASE!" Twilight yelled to him. He rushed to the door and opened it for sweetie belle. They greeted each other as usual and she went to talk to Twilight, she got her books, went to read. The same as she did every Saturday. Spike couldn't help but glance at her as she read, checking out every inch and curve of her body. Once Twilight had left for her lab and he was sure she wasn't coming back up he walked over to her.

"So... What books did you get this time?" He asked like he did every Saturday, and she showed him the books and talked about the one she had been reading just like always. After a few minutes she was sure Twi was not coming back up.

"So Spike" Her voice got a bit more flirty. He loved her voice when she did this. He didn't even care he heard this same phrase a hundred times before. He loved it and that was that.

"Yea?" He answers

"Thanks for being my little secret." She leaned forward and kissed him, just as she does every Saturday.

He loved sweetie, loved kissing her, loved it all... all but the secret part. He was tired of being a secret, of the repetitiveness of their relationship, if you could call it that. Either way he guessed it would come out eventually. That or blow up in his and her face. He pushed the idea away as he leaned her back on the couch. He was right though, today had been a great day.

(DONE!)

Me: one chapter, WAY longer!

Sophia: One more chapter of hellish beta-ing.

Me: you like it and you know it ;o)

Sophia: Jesus christ you are a seventeen year old who doesn't even know that 'a lot' is two words.

Me: -_-


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO GUYS! I'm taking a moment to address a review. I will not be going IN detail with the sex in the story because it is rated T. So yea. If I decided to turn the story nsfw later or not I'm not sure yet, either way on with the story!

(GERONIMO!)

Scootaloo decided that before she would go home she would study up on her Dragon Anatomy with the book she swiped. All night she stayed up reading and ended up coming home around midnight. Which made Rainbow dash a little pissy, considering that Rainbow had put a 11 o'clock curfew on her.

Scootaloo had been living with Rainbow dash for a long time now. After Rainbow found out that Scoot was an orphan going from foster home to foster home, she decided to take in and raise her number one fan. Now, years after, Rainbow still took care of Scootaloo and Scootaloo still adored Rainbow, especially now that she had not only given her a permanent home, but a loving mother. Rainbow had even bought a house on the ground for her.

After a 15 minute scolding from rainbow, Scoot was allowed to go to her room without supper. Scootaloo was used to this by now. She got punished often for being late, she had no sense of time whatsoever.

That night, with the information she got with the book she had made a clever plan and was ready to put it into effect the next day. She giggled at the thought and jumped in bed; she covered up and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up the next morning ready to go "return" the book that she found she dropped near the train station. Or at least that she would say she found. She stood up slow, her body not wanting to move. She stretched her legs then her wings, getting ready for the day. "Here we go! You can do this... come on Scootaloo" She walked out her room not sure if she could do it before she saw her hero cooking breakfast for her in the kitchen.

"Morning Scoot! How did you sleep?" She put a plate of waffles in front of Scootaloo. Scootaloo nodded, taking a bite, while she stared out the window lazily. "You seem distracted, is anything up?" Scootaloo blushed, not wanting to answer. Rainbow grinned, "It's a colt, isn't it?"

"No it's not" Scootaloo said honestly. Mainly because it wasn't a colt... it was a dragon. Rainbow looked at her questioningly. "I promise I don't like somepony! I'd tell you if I did." Rainbow sighed, a bit disappointed, she was expecting scoot to get a coltfriend by now... Maybe even a marefriend, she didn't care as long as she was happy.

Scoot sat there thinking for a while if she should tell her or not. She trusted and loved Rainbow like a mother, so she felt the need to tell her. Although what if she didn't approve? "Rainbow... I do like someone... it's not a pony though..."

Rainbow looked at her a bit confused. "Is it that new zebra in town, Zecora's nephew?"

Scootaloo Looked at her worriedly. "No... but you know him. He's purple... and green. Can breath fire. Stays with Twilight. I think you know who..." Scoot trailed off and shrank into the chair she was sitting in, trying to avoid Rainbows gaze.

"You like... Spike?" Rainbow stood there, stunned for a few seconds, considering this before a huge smile broke out. "THAT'S GREAT! Need any tips? I mean I know how these things work. I could get you a date if you want!"

"..." Scootaloo didn't know what to say; most ponies would probably look down on her crush but Rainbow was nothing but supportive. A small tear came to scootaloo's eye. THIS was why Rainbow was her hero. "You... are the BEST mom ever!"

After a long talk with Rainbow about how to get Spikes attention Scoot was feeling confident enough to tell Rainbow her plan. Rainbow approved and Scoot decided it was her time to shine. "Okay.. i'm gone then."

Scoot got up to go but before she was all the way out the door Rainbow called to her. "DON'T FORGET SCOOT, SAFE SEX!" She stopped dead in her tracks, her face practically scarlet. "And by what Twi told me, you won't be disappointed, she walked in on spike using the bathroom once and she said-"

"BYE!" she yelled running out of the house and towards the library, the "borrowed" book with her. She slowed down once she got to SCC. She stopped to take a rest and decided to get a snack before she went to the library. Trotting through the swinging door she walked to the counter where an over-active Pinkie Pie was taking five different orders at once. She quickly grabbed her order and went to sit down. She looked around for a table when she saw Sweetie and Note sitting across the room.

"..." She backed towards the exit, but to no avail. As soon as she reached the door she heard Sweetie calling her name. "Damn it..." She trotted over and took a seat by them, putting the book face down. She put the cupcake beside it. "Hey guys... hehe" Note was distracted by the 12 dozen donuts he had ordered.

"Hey scoot, what are you doing here?" Sweetie said in her singsong voice.

"Oh just heading to the library to return a book" Scootaloo tried not to blush.

Sweetie raised an eyebrow and grabbed the book flipping it over. "WAIT SWEETIE-" Scootaloo's eyes widened as Sweetie's already white face became paler. Scoot quickly grabbed the book and ran out the restaurant. Sweetie was left with her jaw dropped, knowing that was one of her books. All she could ask herself is why Scoot had it? Did she know her secret? Or even worse... did Scoot share her secret. Note looked over at her. "Sweetie... you ok?" She nodded, regaining her composure. She was determined to find out later.

Scoot ran straight to the library without stopping. She was blushing so hard she ran with her mane in front of her face,which caused her to collide with somepony five feet before getting to the library. When she looked up she discovered that she was not staring at somepony, but some dragon. "S-spike? I'm so sorry!" She got up and noticed that when she basically tackled him the book landed in his lap. He took one look, blushed, then turned to Scootaloo confused. "I f-found that by the train station.. I think it's one of Sweetie's..."

Spike nodded. "Did you... read it?" Scoot looked away. "I see... maybe I should go put this up..." He got up. Before he got to the door, Scoot jumped up and grabbed him before he could get far.

"Wait! I was wondering if... you wanted to hang out today?" He looked at her and pondered it.

"Ok, but I do need to put this book up... ok?"

(DONE!)

Me: one more chap down! Hope i did well, and i hope for good reviews! Any kind words for once sexy?

Sophia: Do not call me sexy you pervertedly diabolical turdface without a talent for any sort of grammar. Also I love you man.

Me: i'm not sure whether to be offended or have a awkward boner

Sophia: Both

Me: OK THEN!


End file.
